


I've Got You

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Who knew a lady of her rank and upbringing could have such desires burn in her stomach like those of a common wanton whore?





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR PROMPTS:
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Who knew a lady of her rank and upbringing could have such desires burn in her stomach like those of a common wanton whore?

She did not dare believe that the Lord made her husband this beautiful and not want her to crave for his touch. Many would frown at the lecherous thoughts she had about her husband while outside the confinements of their marriage bed and yet, it slowly dawned on her as months into their marriage, that she did not care for such opinions of others, blasphemous it may seem, but Anne learned to scoff at the teachings of the church when it came to bedding. Her husband was beautiful, strong, passionate and loving and treated her as his equal and most importantly, he was hers. 

 

* * *

Richard did not expect the page that knocked on the door of his work chamber during the afternoon, nor did he expect for his wife; his lovely Anne to send for him. Thoughts of an ailing Anne rushed to his mind, was there something the matter with her?

He also did not expect to enter Anne's bedchamber to find that his wife just shy of a year was sitting up naked on the bed.

"What is this?" He asked with a soft laugh as he sauntered his way to the foot of the four-poster bed.

“Come, husband” Her tone soft and light but he could see that there was a hint of mirth in her eyes. “Let’s go to bed.”

Richard blinked, surprised by the bluntness of his duchess. "You requested my presence in the middle of the day to --"

"To lounge in bed with your wife." She supplied, not breaking eye contact but Richard saw the slight red tint on her neck moving up to her cheeks. He trained his eyes to focus on her eyes and not drift down to the rest of her body. Her body that he had spent nights memorizing, tracing with both his fingers and tongue -- committing every freckle to memory.

Richard bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain the smile tugging on his lips. "This is highly improper, Anne."

He saw a glint of trepidation in her eyes as the words left his mouth, but he attempted to convey with his eyes that he did not mean his words and with the way Anne's shoulder's relaxed once more, he knew he had her.

"I beseech you, my Lord." She said, her tone sobering but the glint in her eyes never faulting. "Would you forgive your highly improper duchess?"

"Perhaps."

He wanted to laugh at the curious look his wife sent his way as he moved to sit on one of the chairs across the room. He could tell that this obviously was not how Anne intended for him react, but he ignored her probing gaze. As he bent to unlace his leather boots, he heard the soft ruffling of the furs on their bed as Anne moved to help him.

"Don't." He said firmly, looking up to meet Anne's eyes as she was about to move from the bed. "Do not move."

"Richard..."

"A naughty duchess deserves punishment." The words were foreign to her ears. Richard had never said such words to her and all Anne could do was obey -- once again settling herself on their bed.

She continued to watch him unlace and take off his boots before moving to stand and remove his doublet to reveal the white linen shirt tucked into his breeches. Soon enough, he moved to stand in front of her as she sat on the edge of their bed.

"I want you." Anne barely recognized her voice laced with such need, the slight cool air in the room causing her naked skin to form small bumps, the buds on her breast already hardened.

"Such a forthright confession." Richard mused softly, as he kneeled in front of her, his hands moving to her thighs. "You have the softest skin, Anne."

He gave a tentative kiss on her right thigh before moving up, trailing kisses on her upper thigh, his hand moving to her knees to part them, exposing her most private part that was only for him to see -- to worship. A smirk appeared on his lips, his eyes moving to meet Anne's, her breathing already erratic with anticipation.

"Just what have you been doing, Anne?" He asked, noticing how wet she was, before lowering his head once more to nip at her inner thigh, so close to where Anne wanted, needed him to touch her.

"Thinking, remembering, anticipating."

Anne moaned as he continued to move closer until she could feel his breath on her lips and --

"Oh!"

Richard's hand drifted from her knee to her clit. He massaged it with his thumb as his tongue continued to make her moan softly. Anne sighed blissfully, her husband's face pressed in her privates as his tongue worked between her folds and focused on that sensitive that made her see stars when she closed her eyes. Her fingers gripped his hair; she wanted to pull him closer, yet knew she needed more.

"Take me," Anne pleaded, "Take me, husband."

He lifted his head, giving one final kiss to her quim before frantically removing his shirt and breeches. He moved on top of her, kissing her on the lips. Anne brought her legs up and wrapped them around his hips.

Anne moaned when he moved to trail kisses down her neck and jaw before reaching her breast and sucking on her hardened nipple. Anne's hand clutching the back of his head, her grip tight on his hair.

She gasped when he finally lined up his length at her entrance and pushed into her with a groan.

"Harder," She begged as he set the pace of their lovemaking. "Please."

Anne was frenzied with pleasure as Richard continued to suckle on her breast and thrusting into her, soft moans escaping her lips with every delicious drag of his cock against that deep, secret spot inside her that only Richard could reach. But with pleasure clouding her dazed mind, a thought formed in her mind.

"Richard!" His name sounded so urgent that for a moment he paused to see if perhaps he was too rough.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" The concern in his voice did not go unnoticed by Anne, who merely cupped his face in her hands.

"No, my love." Anne gave a reassuring smile that quickly turned into a grin that caused his manhood to twitch while still buried inside her. Her next words were low and her hot breath against his ear sent shivers down his back. "I want to ride."

And so, he obliged. How could he not? They shifted until he was the one on his back on their bed and Anne moved to straddle his waist, her entire ethereal form on this display for him and only for him.

"This is far more pleasurable," Anne said, her eyes closed as she began to move her hips, earning a low groan from Richard.

"You prefer to be on top?" Richard was able to let out a soft laugh but it turned into another groan when Anne lifted herself until only the tip of his length was inside her before taking him fully once more.

"I do," She confessed, her hands finding purchase on Richard's as she continued to ride him. "And you?"

"I like to watch you on top of me." He said, thrusting up to meet her movements. "But I must admit I favor to see you on the bed beneath me."

Anne found herself laughing at the confession. "Does it really matter?"

He pushed himself to a sitting position, his hands moving to her back, his length going even deeper inside her as he leaned up to meet her lips. She moaned into his mouth, her hands tangling in his curls.

"I don't believe so," He said against her neck, his hand roaming her body until it found her breast.

“Oh...” She arched up against him. "I love you."

"And I you." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her to clench her inner walls.

When the heat building up in her core finally exploded, she moaned loudly, her walls clenching his manhood in a way that caused him to gasped and finally let go of his restraint as well.

Richard fell to the bed, dragging Anne with him on top of his chest, both of their bodies limp from their climax.

"I have always found carnal temptations difficult to resist," Richard confessed in his dazed, his breathing still ragged as Anne lay blissfully on top of him. "However, I must admit that I would have never imagined that you would share the same sentiments."

Anne's laugh was delightful music to his ears, "I'm afraid that this is what you have done to me, husband."

"Ah, am I the one to blame?"

"Unfortunately," Anne said almost solemnly but once again, he caught the look of merriment in her bright eyes. "Does it disgust you to have such a wanton wife, my husband?"

"Never, my wife." He kissed the top of her head, "However, another punishment may be in order."

Anne smirked, giving him a playful bite on his neck before closing her eyes. Finally giving in to her body's exhaustion, the light outside still high and bright, their duties as duke and duchess seemingly like trivial matters for now, and if Richard's steady breathing was an indicator, he succumbed to the callings for sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts!
> 
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
